Temporary Reprieve
by Robina Snyder
Summary: Lucifer finds himself outside the Cage, much to his surprise. God has a mission for him. Lucifer's wayward little brother has opened the gate to Purgatory and now he's calling himself God. AU for beginning of s7.
1. Chapter 1

Lucifer was very, very certain that this was only a temporary reprieve. He was back in Nick's body, which was exactly as decayed as… the night with Gabriel. But Gabriel wasn't back. Michael wasn't back. It was Lucifer. Walking down the road he heard whispers of a new god, not just a new god, but a new God. It set Lucifer's teeth on edge. He didn't know who the imposter was, but they were going to pay.

At least that was what he thought until he saw the stained glass window that held Castiel's image.

"Oh little brother, what have you gotten yourself into?" Lucifer asked. He waved his hand and the image was back to what it should have been. He felt like he was trying to hide his brother's mistake by kicking dirt over it. His father already knew or Lucifer wouldn't be there.

He couldn't find Castiel, but he could follow his trail of destruction. The slaughter at the re-election office was the worst. And it gave Lucifer a trail. This wasn't Castiel. He would do this, had done this to false gods. Michael, Raphael, Gabriel… if he'd been in the mood. This wasn't Castiel.

Lucifer didn't pray anymore. He had once or twice, but it meant nothing when he asked for help or forgiveness because he did not want it. Prayer was for strength, for love, for desperation. Lucifer was teetering on that edge.

"Please, father, do not make me kill him. Please, I don't want this task. Put me back if this is what you want from me. Please."

He was begging. It didn't surprise him, not really. Castiel was a shock. He was jealous of him, than angel who rebelled and who was still loved, still accepted. He was not cast out by their father. Lucifer didn't understand. But Castiel had made his choice knowing Lucifer's story. He didn't allow himself to be scared off from what he believed was right. Lucifer didn't know what his father seemed to side with Castiel. But Lucifer did not want to play Michael in this story.

Still, he walked on. It had become easier to find Castiel. He was bleeding grace. It was slipping out of him and touching everything and there was something dark and awful mixed in that made Lucifer feel his vessel want to wretch.

It hit him like a train he feel Raphael everywhere. He'd been splattered. His brother was dead. Lucifer had killed Gabriel. Michael was in the cage waiting for Lucifer's return. And Raphael had been killed.

"Was this what you wanted?" he couldn't help but ask as he walked into the building.

He entered the building when he felt the great rush of power, a rush of soul outward. What was left was a very, very weak grace, buried under something Lucifer had fought hard to lock up tight. Lucifer's anger flared. No wonder his father had let him out. Lucifer was made of light, the enemy of the Leviathan.

He appeared in the room, and someone shouted, Sam probably. Lucifer spared him a glance, just long enough to see the damage Michael had left him. Sam's version of him was a pathetic caricature.

"Sam, get back!" Dean snapped.

"I'm not here for you little boys," he said, turning in eyes to the things wearing his little brother.

Castiel's shoulders shook with a laugh, but it was nothing like the Castiel Lucifer remembered. He took only a few steps forward before an incredible force threw him back into the wall. This was nothing like the last time Lucifer had been thrown: when Gabriel was trying for a diversion. This was made to hurt. Angels were divine, Leviathan were not their enemies, but their predators. They were lions to the angel's human.

"Castiel?" Lucifer asked, trying to see how deeply buried he was.

"Sorry, but no." Levithan's lips split into a large, predatory smile. All teeth, and a special kind of happy anger.

"Get out of him," Lucifer said calmly. "Now."

"Sorry, Luci, no can do. We quiet like it in here, much more spacious than the normal mortal coil, especial once we devoured most of the grace. You should have heard his screaming." The smile got wider and the eyes hungry. Lucifer was looking at a beast that hadn't been fed in quite some time.

"Get out of him, ugly," Dean said, stepping up. Lucifer would have shaken his head if he'd been human.

"Now is not the time for your school boy crush," Lucifer hissed. "If you value your lives you'll get out."

"Cas," Dean said.

"Dean, come on," Sam said, grabbing Dean and pulling him back.

Leviathan cocks his head to the side and grins, wide and wicked. It's supposed to be a slap in the face to Dean, like Castiel's confused head tilt, the one Sam remembered the angel using often whenever Dean said something Castiel didn't understand.

"You should hear what he thinks about you," Leviathan said. "Do you want to hear all the non-angelic thoughts he has about you? Do you want to know what he wanted to do to you when he had the power to make you do anything?"

"Dean!"

That's the only warning Lucifer got. He wrapped both his arms around Dean as he tried to run past toward Leviathan. Dean is strong for a human, but he's nothing compared to Lucifer. Still, it's the opening Leviathan needed. It threw Lucifer and Dean into the wall with enough force to create a giant hole in the stone. Lucifer had to wrap his power around Dean to keep him from not dying at just the touch of the power, and he bodily wrapped himself around Dean to protect him from the impact against the wall. Lucifer hurt from doing it.

"Now will you go?" Lucifer asked, unwrapping himself from Dean and jumping up. He threw up his grace like a shield. The force and sound like a sonic boom. He no longer had time for the humans. They would either get out of their own volition or not. Lucifer had an opponent, a real opponent for the first time in millennia. One who wasn't just made to beat him like Michael had.

"You should have stayed in Purgatory, Leviathan," Lucifer said, dusting himself off.

"We have grown stronger while you've been rotting in your cell, coming unhinged, child." Leviathan says, with its over exaggerated motions and expressions that don't belong on Castiel's face.

Castiel's voice gasped as Lucifer's grace slammed him in the back. It frowned deeply, stumbling forward. It glared at Lucifer and Lucifer smiled lazily.

"Not unhinged, just creative."

"If you kill us you take him with us." Leviathan said.

"Unfortunately, No," Lucifer said. "You've overstepped your purpose. It is not you part to posses angels." They were feeling each other out. Lucifer could still feel Castiel's grace. It was so weak and so small, just enough there that Leviathan could live in Castiel as long as they wanted. But Castiel's grace was pushing back against Leviathan. Lucifer smiled sadly. Still too weak to change anything, and Castiel still was trying.

Leviathan laughed in an over animated way, nearly doubling over with laughter. Black goo began to spill from its mouth, huge globs. They formed into more and more Castiel's, hundreds of him. Suddenly it seemed to Lucifer like Castiel's grace was entirely gone.

"It's so funny," all the Castiel's said. "That you, the rebel son, would lecture us on playing our part."

"Turns out there's a consequence to every action," Lucifer said. Out of Castiel's body he had no problem burning them away, but he didn't know where Castiel was. They attacked. Lucifer could injure, throw, force them off with his grace, but it burned up energy and he was going to end up blowing through ha lot when he killed them, but he couldn't do that without Castiel.

"Castiel," Lucifer said, loud enough that even over the laughing Leviathan he would be heard. "I can't find you. I need you to give me a sign, something. I have to find you. Even a moment."

Leviathan was suppressing Castiel, keeping him as weak as he could be, near death even. When Leviathan let up, Castiel would build up more to continue living. But he had next to nothing. And Lucifer couldn't tell. The odds were that he wasn't getting the real Castiel, but he couldn't be certain.

He reached out with his grace frantically, trying to find even brush of grace. He didn't have the time to closely examine each and every one. He needed Castiel to push back. He needed even a little flash of grace.

"Castiel," Lucifer called. "Castiel, Castiel, Castiel, Cas-"

And there it was, off in the corner. He could see it. He placed his eyes on Leviathan and grabbed the two closes to him. They dissolved into light and some of the others began to break rank, trying to get away from Lucifer.

"Found you," he said. He grabbed three more and burnt them away. He needed to get this done quickly.

Lucifer threw out a wave of his grace, practically showing his true form with the light and grandeur he needed to show to burn Leviathan. He moved through them, touching and burning those he could to make it go faster. He felt exhausted but his eyes were set on the last one, his prey.

"Castiel won't survive this," Leviathan said, but there was an edge of panic.

"My father ordered me to lock you up last time, and I did as I was told. And now he brought me here to kill you. There is no reprieve from our Father's wrath."

Lucifer grabbed Leviathan by its head and chest. He forced his grace into it. He could feel the tiny, tiny pinprick of grace and pulled up even more of his own than he should have to wrap around Castiel and protect him. Burning away Leviathan took energy, lots and lots of energy, as did the protection.

Lucifer dropped to his knees and Castiel against him. Lucifer felt like he'd been practically snuffed out. His vision was so bad he felt blind, and his hearing and smell and touch. He'd burned away his grace. It would come back, but right now he was practically human and very, very killable.

Castiel lay in Lucifer's lap. Lucifer kept his hand fisted in Castiel's clothes. It kept him in place, for certain, but it was more protective than that. He was alive. He was still alive, and Lucifer hadn't been forced to kill him.

"Thank you," Lucifer whispered. He didn't know when he'd go back, but Michael would actually kill him if it was any time soon.

"Lucifer," Castiel's gravel voice murmured from Lucifer's lap.

"Leviathan is gone," Lucifer said. He couldn't force his hand to loosen its grip, so he had to used his other one to stroke Castiel's sweat damp hair.

"Why?" Castiel asked.

"Father sent me."

"I don't understand," Castiel murmured.

"He apparently thinks you're worth saving." Lucifer can't help the bitterness that comes into his voice.

Castiel let out a sound that seemed very much like a whimper. He wrapped his arms around Lucifer and hugged him tight and close. Lucifer shifted the way he sat so they'd both be more comfortable. He doubted Castiel wanted comfort though. His body shook all over, and it was fear. It wasn't just fear of what could have happened. Lucifer was certain that Castiel felt small and unworthy, like an insect to the might of their Father. Lucifer didn't blame him.

"Shhh," Lucifer soothed, smoothing down Castiel's hair. Castiel just trembled more. Lucifer tightened his grip on Castiel's clothes and that seemed to calm him a bit.

"They'll never forgive me," Castiel said quietly after a while.

"They will," Lucifer said. He thought Sam would anyway, given Sam's track record. And if Dean was as stupidly in love with Castiel as Lucifer believed he was, then he would too.

"Can't," Castiel said. "I-" his voice cracked. Castiel was every bit as close to human as Lucifer was at that moment. "I broke Sam's wall. He remembers the cage. I broke Sam. I killed all those people. I told them to bow to me, to love me as-" Castiel can't even say it. Lucifer tightens his grip, bending over like he can protect his misguided little brother. Lucifer's head starts to swim from the action, but he doesn't try to move away.

"Shh," Lucifer soothed.

"No. I betrayed them. I made a deal with the king of Hell," he said.

"Who?" Lucifer asked. It clearly wasn't him.

"Crowley," Castiel whispered with great shame.

"Ah, him," Lucifer said. It wasn't really a good thing when a demon came onto his radar. Crowley had for betrayal.

Castiel turned his head up, watery blue eyes so lost and confused and desperate. "I killed Raphael," he whispered.

Lucifer rocked back a bit. Well, that certainly explained why Castiel thought he was God. Castiel tried to pull away but Lucifer tightened his grip.

"I killed Gabriel," Lucifer said softly. He'd never told anyone, though he expected that Castiel knew anyway. It was just a terrible thing to admit.

"I've killed so many," Castiel said. "I slaughtered half of heaven. I, I-" Castiel cut himself off, unable to speak from grief.

"Castiel," Lucifer said, trying to sound firm but not cruel. "Father chose to save you. He must see something in you, something better than what he sees in me."

"Lucifer," Castiel said, turning to look at his brother. Lucifer smiled weakly and bent down, kissing Castiel's forehead.

"I'll fix Sam Winchester's noggin, once I have my power back. That will be one thing you can take off your list of worries."

"Thank you," Castiel whispers, and Lucifer's not certain he's ever heard someone sound so grateful.

"Cas!"

Lucifer could think of billions of witty retorts, but just jerking his head up to see the Winchesters and Singer run in made Lucifer's vision swim. When Lucifer's vision cleared Dean Winchester's gun was pointed at his head. In his state, if Dean shot him now, Lucifer expected he'd be dead completely. He was just too tired to even be afraid.

"Dean, don't!" Castiel protested, trying to sit up. Lucifer tightened his hands in Castiel's clothes. He knew he should have let him go, but Lucifer's body couldn't seem to agree. He thought it was protective instinct, or maybe it was fear. Either way, Castiel let out a choking should when he went to get up and ended up only to get jerked back down.

"Let him go," Dean said, in a low, warning tone.

"Dean, don't" Castiel said. "Please, Dean, don't." Lucifer was surprised to hear Castiel beg for him.

"He's the Devil, Cas," Dean snapped. Lucifer was also surprised to see that Dean Winchester stopped to argue with Castiel about it at all. Lucifer had to smile. Of course Dean would forgive Castiel.

"He can fix Sam," Castiel said.

Dean seemed to hesitate. Lucifer wasn't even certain that Dean knew the extent of the damage, but he clearly knew that something was wrong. He shot a worried glance to Sam who looked very uncomfortable.

"Cas," Dean said like it was an argument.

"He saved me," Castiel near whispered. He clearly didn't think that meant anything.

Dean lowered his weapon though.

"See," Lucifer said, smirking.

Turns out that was all it took. Lucifer's body gave out. He'd given too much, and the world went black.

* * *

Based on: fatalchild . tumblr post / 43969876841 / castiel - sorry - baby - brother - cant - come - to


	2. Chapter 2

"Dammit it, Cas," wa the first thing Lucifer hears when he wakes up. He twitched a bit and severely wished he hadn't. The gasp that comes from his lips is purely involuntary. His body, everything hurts. He stays very, very still and after a moment his memories come back. It seemed his grace was still healing. He had more back, but he was still weak enough that his body ached everywhere from the fight the day before and the sheer amount of energy he'd used.

Lucifer drew breath through Nick's nose. It seemed that the body naturally took over when Lucifer was that low on grace. This last time he'd been this weak was... Michael had thrown him in the pit. How long had it taken for him to regenerate his grace? Had it been days or years or millennia? Time had ceased to mean anything when the only thing Lucifer had was boredom, burning anger, and the freezing cold of a place so far away from heaven that his father's light would not warm it.

"So you're awake," Bobby Singer said. He was standing near whatever Lucifer was lying on. Dean and Castiel were arguing in the other room, though Lucifer couldn't see it because his eyes were closed so tightly. He forced his eyes open, gritting his teeth and blinking rapidly to clear his vision, his human vision. It was so limited he didn't even know how humans functioned.

"Yes, it would appear so," Lucifer hissed through his teeth.

"Does it hurt?" Bobby asked.

"Yes," Lucifer hissed. He sucked air in through his teeth as he twitched his foot. The term 'asleep' came through his mind, and he realized that his pain from his legs came from sleeping on them oddly and cutting off the circulation. The tension in his body was from the all over ache, but more because he tried to move on of his legs and the shooting pain that followed made his whole body tense.

He let out a breath and allowed his body to relax. His body felt a lot better, but he felt a kind of low fear in his belly. This was completely human and he moved to sit up on his own. Even a little twitching seemed to make pain shoot up his legs into his spine. He grabbed one, and picked up his foot and dropped it, suddenly realizing that not only could he not move it on his own, his foot couldn't feel his touch.

"Didn't know the devil could have his limbs fall asleep."

"News to us both, I assure you," Lucifer said through grit teeth. He tried moving his leg on his own and gasped in pain.

He suddenly felt hands on him. He turned and snarled like an animal. He was weak, His grace was too weak to even protect him. They could do anything to him and he couldn't stop them and now he had enough energy to know to be afraid. He'd never been this weak and around enemies. The last time he'd been this weak was because of the fall. He'd never even been this week in front of Michael. If Lucifer went back into the cage now he was dead, plain and simple. But he might be dead now too.

"Easy," the man said, and Lucifer was surprised that he felt soothed. "Got to get the blood flowing. Just hold on."

That was the only warming Lucifer got before he was dragged up. His arms instinctively went around Bobby Singer, trying to keep himself steady. His legs hurt and they did not want to support him, but the human was keeping him up right.

"We're gonna walk now," the man said. Lucifer nodded and looked down trying to will his legs to move like they were supposed to. He hissed and gasped at every step. But he could finally feel something, even if it felt like he was wearing thick, tingly boots. Every step hurt, but the pain eased and after about two trips across the room he felt fine enough to move on his own. He pulled away from the human who'd been holding him up and took a few uncertain steps.

"Thank you," Lucifer said, but if anyone ever asked he's say it was from Nick's left over consciousness and not that Lucifer actually meant it.

Bobby Singer simply smirked. It was then that Lucifer realized he couldn't hear arguing from the other room anymore. He looked to the doorway, seeing the house's three other occupants staring at him. Well, Castiel rarely blinked. He didn't look very good either, in fact he was leaning against the door frame like he didn't think anyone would notice that he shouldn't be yet.

Dean was looking a bit flabbergasted and Lucifer had a nasty urge to explode him into a million pieces. Not that there was any point, as Michael was still in the cage, and Sam wouldn't like it. Lucifer's gaze went to Sam, who looked very, very troubled. It took nothing for Lucifer to shift his gaze and see the other him, who was sitting in a chair like he didn't know how chairs worked. He waved cheerfully at Lucifer, causing Lucifer to scowl. Really, Michael?

"I see your little hanger on is still with you, Sam," Lucifer said. He leaned against the desk that he was standing near. His body still felt tired and weak.

"His what? Sam, what is he talking about?" Dean asked.

"Nothing, Dean, you know he lies," Sam said.

Lucifer frowned. "Now that is a lie in and of itself. I have never lied, and I have never lied to you especially."

"Yeah, right," Sam snapped. He was very wary. Not that Lucifer could exactly blame him, shifting his gaze to the other him.

"Yeah, right," Lucifer said without the sarcastic edge. "Do me a favor, and look at your little friend and look at me and tell me if we're anything alike."

"Oh come on, Sam," the hallucination said. "Who are you going to believe? Me… or well, me?" it asked with a smirk. Lucifer grit his teeth, thinking about all the things he wanted to take out in Michael's flesh when he got back down. Of course, given that he could survive until then and his powers would be back.

"Let me interrupt your hallucination," Lucifer said. "I never touched you. I never physically harmed you. There has never been any reason for me to coerce you with words or pain. You came on your own. Can you say the same thing about heaven?"

He knew they couldn't. He'd seen the torture Zachariah had put them under.

"You turned into Jessica," Sam muttered.

"You wouldn't even speak to me otherwise," Lucifer said. "And I didn't hurt you, nor did I try to convince you in that form to agree to say yes."

Sam seemed to be working through a lot very quickly. Lucifer could practically see Sam thinking, and the hallucination was frowning at him. Lucifer resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at it.

"Sam, don't listen to him. You know where it got us last time," Dean said.

"If you didn't cause this than who did?" Castiel asked.

"Michael," Lucifer said. "What reason do I have to harm my true vessel? In the off chance that I ever did get out again, it wouldn't do me any good if my true vessel wouldn't say 'yes' to me again."

"That… makes more sense than it should," Sam admitted.

"Stop it Sam. Don't listen to Satan, and don't ever tell him what he says make sense," Dean snapped. "And you! Cas said you could fix Sam, so fix him."

Lucifer looked at Dean for a long moment with the most blank expression he could muster. His gaze shifted to Sam who was looking wary, to the Hallucination who was already whispering things in Sam's ear, to Castiel who could barely stand. Lucifer even turned his head to Bobby Singer, who met Lucifer's gaze, and Lucifer realized that Bobby Singer was probably seeing the situation as Lucifer was. Lucifer could at least stand without breaking a sweat, but Singer knew how weak he was. But Lucifer couldn't admit it.

"Alright," Lucifer said. He walked to Sam, who backed up. Lucifer kept walking forward, and Sam walked backwards into the wall. The hallucination laughed at them both.

"Dean?" Sam asked, truly afraid.

"It's okay, Sam," Dean said, which Lucifer though was really rich coming from the guy who kept telling Sam to not even talk to Lucifer.

"Hold still," Lucifer said. He placed his hand to Sam's head and began the process. He didn't even get a real view of the damage before the hallucination doubled over laughing and the last thing Lucifer saw was Sam's concerned face as Lucifer crumpled to the ground, blacking out once more.


	3. Chapter 3

"Goddammit!" Dean Shouted.

Lucifer was slumped on the floor at Sam's feet. Sam looked between Dean and the comatose angel lying on his shoes. The hallucination of Lucifer was laughing in his ear. Sam was having a hard time not wincing.

"It's all just a hallucination, Sam. Everything but me."

'No,' Sam thought.

"Yes, you really think I would be that kind to you? I wouldn't hurt you? I'd just offer to fix you? You really think I would be so weak that I'd pass out at your feet?"

Sam looked down at the Lucifer on the floor, crumpled in an uncomfortable position.

"You just gonna stand there, or are you gonna help the angel off the floor?" Bobby's voice cut through Sam's reverie.

"Oh, yeah," Sam said. He scooped Lucifer off the ground and laid him back on the sofa. It was wrong how pitiable Lucifer looked in his sleep. Lucifer showed more emotion when he slept. His brows were knit in what looked like pain and fear. These were things Sam did not associate as emotions the devil should have. But that Sam would never think of it as possible made it seem real, real and terrifying. Because even more terrifying than still being in the cage was Lucifer being out as well as Sam.

"What the hell is going on?" Sam suddenly tuned back in to Dean, who'd been probably been ranting for a minute.

"Lucifer killed Leviathan," Castiel said. He was still leaning against the door frame and his knuckles were white from the way he gripped the wood. "It nearly killed him before just to contain them. He killed if not all, all that made it out of Purgatory. I thought he would be back to normal after resting, but even when he woke up I could barely feel his grace."

"So what?" Dean asked.

"He currently is weaker than I am," Castiel admitted after a minute of heavy silence.

"Are you sure?" Bobby asked.

"I thought it was just that I was too weakened. Now I am certain. He needs rest because he can use his grace again."

"So, what you're saying is that Satan is as weak as a new born kitten?" Dean asked.

Castiel turned his gaze on Dean and starred at him for a very intense moment. Sam rather thought Castiel was annoyed at Dean's choice of words.

"I wouldn't phrase it in that way, but that is probably an apt description," Castiel finally said.

"Perfect!" Dean snapped, throwing himself into one of the other chairs in Bobby's study/

"I don't know, Sam," the other Lucifer said. "Looks like a perfect opportunity to me."

'Go away,' Sam thought.

"He's a gift, Sam. Don't you want to hurt me?"

'He's not you.'

"Yes, but it's as close as you're going to get," the other Lucifer said. Sam followed his gaze to the Lucifer lying on the sofa. "You could make him pay, you know. For everything. For all those people he killed. You could make him pay for killing his brother, Gabriel. You could make him pay for Ellen and Jo who were shredded by his hell hounds. For your mother, who burnt on the ceiling on his orders. For your father who had to sell his soul to save your brother. For Jess, who didn't do anything but love you. For Dean, for having to go to hell. He deserves to suffer. Not just for every pain he's caused you, but for every pain he's caused the whole world. And there he is, lying there sleeping like it's all okay."

Sam's eyes darkened at the words being whispered in his ear. So many people dead, so many lives lost. Who in that room hadn't been hurt by Lucifer? Castiel had nearly fallen trying to help them put Lucifer away. Dean spent years in hell. Bobby was forced to bury his wife again. Hell, the whole town had known someone who was raised from the dead and someone killed by those zombies. For Ellen and Jo and John and Mary and Jess and Dean and Sam.

"So what are we going to do with him?" Dean asked, eyeing the devil where he slept.

"We could hurt him," Sam said suddenly.

Dean looked troubled. Sam got that. "Dude, are you certain Death put you back together right?"

"Yes, Dean, I'm certain. Hear me out. He's the devil, Dean, and he's weak right now, but he won't be forever."

"Yeah, and when he gets better he's stitching your brain back up," Dean said.

"I can handle it," Sam said. "But Dean, if he gets that powerful then he could escape, start the apocalypse again."

"He believes he will not be up here permanently," Castiel said, and Sam realized that Castiel was protesting. "He believes he will be returned to the cage."

Sam felt white hot anger shoot through him. What right did Castiel have to say anything? He was the reason they were in this mess in the first place. "Yeah, Cas, we should just leave him alone, you know trust your judgment that this will work out, because that did so great in the past."

"Sam!" Dean snapped. Castiel visibly paled and slipped against the door and Sam very suddenly realized why Castiel had been holding on so tight. He'd only woken up a few hours ago and he wasn't much more healed than Lucifer.

"Boy!" Bobby snapped when Sam moved toward Castiel. Of course Dean got there first.

"Cas, I'm sorry," Sam said. And he meant it. He really did. "We're all on edge," he said to try and explain and a dark smile crossed his face. "and hey, demon blood can't be that much different than ingesting souls, right?"

Castiel stared at Sam and then nodded. Dean was propping Castiel up, probably the only thing keeping him up

"Dean, get the angel to bed, we don't need two non-functioning angels," Bobby ordered.

"I've got him," Dean said. He practically carried Castiel out, but Castiel didn't protest. Sam doubted that Castiel would protest for a while. Sam knew what is was like: the desperation to be forgiven.

"We should probably all go," Sam said, looking over at Bobby.

"You are not sending me up for bedtime," Bobby said.

"No, but I'm going to crash, and we're all tired, Bobby," Sam said. "Goodnight." Lucifer was humming lullabies in his ear.

* * *

Bobby's really and truly asleep when Sam comes down stairs. Castiel is passed out and Sam pretended to not notice that Dean was also curled up next to him. Sam wasn't exactly certain how he felt about that yet. He wasn't certain how Dean felt about that yet. Sam wasn't thinking about it yet.

He walked a quietly as he could in the rickety house down the stairs. It really wasn't hard. Sam knew Bobby's house almost as well as he knew the Impala. Once he was down stairs he hardly needed to be that quiet anyway. His eyes had adjusted and though it was dark he could see well enough to find the lamp on Bobby's desk.

In his sleep Lucifer still looked troubled. He didn't make any sounds, though. Sam pulled a chair over and sat down next to him. The other Lucifer was silent, Sam didn't even see him or consider him. Sitting in front of him was the devil, weak to the point that Sam could kill him.

He drew the demon-killing knife out, and just stared at Lucifer. The angel didn't even stir. He didn't even sense danger. Sam could kill him now. But he didn't want Lucifer dead, he wanted him screaming on the ceiling on fire.

Sam punched him and Lucifer's eyes shot open. He skittered away as best he could, though tripped over his own limbs and only got himself to half way up. Fear, Sam could see fear in Lucifer's eyes, though it was clearly masked by annoyance. The hurt flesh punch he shouldn't have been able to land healed. Sam wondered how much grace Lucifer had just used.

"I wanted to see if it was true and it turns out that it is."

"What is?" Lucifer asked.

"Castiel said you were kitten-weak. Turns out it's true," Sam said. And it really did surprise him. "I could do anything to you and you'd just have to take it, wouldn't you."

"Try," Lucifer said coldly, but Sam wasn't buying it.

"When I hit you it should have felt like punching marble, not flesh," Sam said. There, he saw it again, that flash in Lucifer's eyes that was quickly masked.

Sam reached out and grabbed Lucifer's wrist. Sam could feel Lucifer's heartbeat under his thumb. He pressed the tip into Lucifer's soft flesh. Lucifer let out a surprised whine and tried to wrench his arm away. Sam tightened his grip and tightened and tightened until Lucifer stopped pulling and whimpered.

"Sam, let me go," Lucifer whispered, real panic in his voice. "I never lied to you and I never hurt. It was Michael."

"Yes, and it was Michael who burned my mother on the ceiling, or Jess? And it was Michael who let out the hell hounds that killed Ellen and Jo? And it was Michael that dragged Dean down into hell?"

"I never laid a hand on them," Lucifer snarled. He became angry like a cat backed into a corner, desperate to escape. That didn't mean he wasn't dangerous, it just make Sam realized how much power he had at that moment. He tightened his grip and Lucifer shut up, rapidly blinking his eyes like tears were coming up. The wound on Lucifer's arm had already healed and was probably trying to heal his wrist is Sam didn't keep injuring it by not letting go.

"No, but you were in charge of the ones that did. Learn to take a bit more responsibility," Sam said. He drew a line down Lucifer's arm, fascinated when he saw the blood well up. Sure it was deeper, but it wasn't that deep a cut. But Lucifer's reaction was fascinating.

"Sam, please, don't," Lucifer said. He'd grabbed onto Sam'd wrist and was trying to pull Sam off. He squirmed on the sofa trying to get away. "Please, let me go, please."

It really was the begging that did it. Sam let Lucifer go, shocked. Lucifer wrenched his arm away and cradled it to his body, curling up like that would protect him. And it did, in a way. Sam couldn't hurt someone who was that broken.

He got up and left, pretending he didn't hear a sound Lucifer made.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucifer had trouble sleeping the rest of the night. It was not that he wasn't exhausted, because he could barely keep his eyes open. At first it's fear, even the lightest move of air and Lucifer sat up like a shot. Would Sam come back? Would he take that knife and slip it between Lucifer's ribs? Or would he not kill Lucifer, make him hurt instead. Lucifer, upon realizing that he'd healed he's licked the blood of, desperate to hide the evidence.

And when Lucifer's fear subsided it gave way to disgust and hate, and most damning of all, shame. He'd begged. He'd begged like a human for Sam not to hurt him. He'd been so afraid. He hadn't been able to stop the sounds of pain he'd made. He had healed his body, but it used his grace. Worst of all was the words Lucifer didn't say.

He could hear it running through his head. "Don't, please, don't hurt me." "Please Sam, don't, you're better than this, better than me." "Don't, it won't bring them back." "Don't, please, not when I can't fight back." "Please, I will get down on my knees and beg. Please don't." "Just kill me, please, kill me but don't hurt me."

Lucifer wrapped his arms around his stomach. His shoulders hunched forward like he could wrap his wings around him. He felt blind and deaf and mute and without taste or touch or smell. He was as close to human as he could be. It was like he was naked and alone in the cold dark. And he hated himself for that fear. He was an archangel, powerful and bright. But he was trapped in the darkness.

"I saved him, for you," he whispered softly, hugging himself tighter. "I did what you wanted. I killed Leviathan. You owe me. I did it so you didn't have to get your hands dirty."

Lucifer didn't expect a reply, but it still hurt when he didn't get one.

* * *

Lucifer's neck hurt when he woke up to the sound of someone clinking around in the kitchen. This, of course, was the problem sleeping sitting upright. He was surprised to find the blanket that had been on the back of the chair wrapped around his shoulders. He knew he hadn't done it, that bit of fear keeping him from even considering it.

The small act of kindness touched him in ways he had not expected.

He stood, wrapping the blanket around him as he walked into the kitchen. The floor felt cold on his bare feet. He glanced down realizing that he had no shoes and in fact hadn't been wearing them when he first woke up after battling Leviathan. He stopped, considering this for a moment before walking the rest of the way into the kitchen.

Lucifer realized when he got into the kitchen that maybe he should have pretended to sleep more. Because while Sam wasn't in the kitchen, he could have been. It was Bobby Singer instead. Lucifer was suddenly very aware of having Death raise the dead in Sioux Falls, specifically to hurt this man so it would hurt the Winchesters.

"Up, are ya?" Bobby asked, glancing up from underneath his hat.

"Vaguely," Lucifer found himself saying. He looked down at the blanket he still had wrapped around his shoulders. "You did this?"

"You were shivering like I'd trapped you outside in winter," Bobby said like it was some kind of explanation. Maybe for the human it was, but not for Lucifer.

"Thank you," Lucifer said. Bobby turned to look at him, and Lucifer felt something twist in his stomach. "That is the appropriate thing to say, isn't it?"

"Yeah, just didn't think I'd hear it from you," Singer said, closing the refrigerator and moving back to the stove.

"Me either," Lucifer admitted. He pulled out one of the chairs and sat down. He knew he looked vulnerable, but he felt it. "Castiel told you?"

"He said you're off your mojo right now, but it'll get better."

Lucifer perched himself on the balls of his feet and wrapped the blanket tighter around himself. "How long is the question."

"How long do you think?" Bobby asked.

Lucifer didn't hesitate. He'd never tell Sam or Castiel or Dean, but he didn't think it was unsafe to tell this man. "I thought I would have been better by now."

"So, you're stuck human for now," Bobby filled in.

"I don't like it," Lucifer said. He really felt like a pouting child, but there was no way to explain the a human how weak he felt in comparison.

"No one likes it," Bobby said.

Lucifer scowled, but kept a close eye on the man as he started to cook bacon. The smell made Lucifer's stomach rumble. Looked like he'd need to eat as well. He didn't think Singer would begrudge him food. Well, maybe he would.

"I will fix Sam before I leave," Lucifer said.

"I know," was all Bobby said. Lucifer kept his mouth shut, though he did want to ask if Bobby actually did know. Was it faith or a threat? Lucifer wasn't certain.

"Damn, Bobby, you haven't cooked bacon in years," Dean's voice could be heard from behind Lucifer. He didn't stiffen or turn, just decided to keep watching Bobby Singer work. Lucifer had never actually watched humans work. He'd go into their minds and take what he needed. He had enough from Nick and Sam to be able to function like he was a normal human. But it was a bit different when he was the one doing the observing, and his stomach was grumbling at him.

"Really, Bobby? You let Satan watch you cook?"

"I'm not touching him," Lucifer said with a derisive snort. He did yawn though, which, while not something he planned, did seem to punctuate his point very nicely.

"Bobby," Dean said and it sounded like a whine.

"Quit your yapping and help me get the pancakes going."

"Really? You couldn't have gotten the freeloader to help."

"So far you've eaten more of my food than he has. And besides, do you really want to let Lucifer near the stove?" Bobby's voice had so much sarcastic disbelief that Lucifer actually smirked when Dean turned around and shuddered.

"Dean?" Lucifer hears Castiel's voice before Lucifer can even feel his brother's grace. It tells his exactly how weak he actually is. He turns a cold eye to Castiel, though his expression his probably mostly bored.

Castiel does notice, though, because he stiffens a bit and then walks into the kitchen. Castiel is wearing some of Dean's clothes, though they're too big for him. The jeans had to be turned up at the cuff two or three times. It would be funny, except that Lucifer can feel Dean Winchester's attraction to Castiel even without his grace. Dean might as well have marked Castiel as his territory, and Castiel either didn't know or care.

"Can I help?" Castiel asked.

"No!" Bobby and Dean said at the same time.

"I told you, house rule: no angels near the stove," Dean said. That made Lucifer's eyebrows shoot up. What exactly had Castiel done before that made that be a rule? Lucifer expected he'd be more likely to burn himself if he tried, though he rather thought he could figure it out on his own at least. A rather petty part of Lucifer hoped Castiel had set something very important on fire in the process.

Castiel slid into the chair next to Lucifer. Lucifer let one leg dangle off the chair and out of the blankets. He needed to in order to get comfortable. Human vessels were so confining, even when there wasn't a lot of grace to confine. And it twitched all on its own. Lucifer felt all kinds of little annoyances he was having trouble ignoring. He kept scratching his head to try and sooth the skin. It didn't seem to help for more than a minute.

"You better not have fleas," Dean said. Lucifer shot him a glare, too caught off guard to be anything but petulant.

"I believe of the two of us, you are the more likely to win that particular door prize," Lucifer said. He smirked when Dean scowled.

"Why do you understand references and Cas doesn't?"

"Castiel probably didn't bother looking through his vessel's memories. Or he did and James Novak was very dull."

"Oh?" Dean asked, looking a bit uncomfortable and glancing at Cas. "And what was your vessel?"

"I believe the proper term would be sassy," Lucifer said, chuckling at the face Dean pulled.

"Bet you don't remember his name," Dean muttered like it was an insult, and it was, actually.

Lucifer sat up straighter and glared at Dean until Dean actually took a step back. "If I knew about James Novak, who is not my vessel, what makes you think I would not remember my own?" Lucifer was actually angry. The bond between a vessel and an angel was important. It was the only thing a human was useful for, and Nick had accepted Lucifer when no one else had. "Nick Campbell," he said.

"Campbell?" Lucifer did react this time. His head turned so fast that he ended up having a blinding pain shoot through his neck. Lucifer grabbed his neck, blinking until his vision cleared. Sam stood in the door way, his annoying hallucination blowing kisses to them.

"Yes," Lucifer said through gritted teeth. He tried to work his thumb into the sore spot, thinking that could ease the ache.

"Was he related to mom?" Sam asked. His voice sounded tentative, maybe even hopeful. Lucifer couldn't imagine why.

"Second cousins," Lucifer said. "A sister who decided she didn't want her children hunting. Sound familiar?" he asked.

"Yes," Sam said his eyes locked on Lucifer. Lucifer shivered at that gaze, dropping his hand from his still aching neck and drawing himself into his blanket so he could pretend it was because of cold.

"Dean, you're burning the pancakes!" Bobby's voice cut through the kitchen.

"Got it!" Dean said quickly, rushing back to the stove. Lucifer, against all his instincts, looked back at Bobby and Dean at the stove.

"Are you interested?" Castiel asked quietly. Lucifer didn't even glance in Castiel's direction.

"The least boring thing happening in the kitchen," Lucifer said, "The company is pretty abysmal."

"Hey!" Dean snapped.

"Dean," Bobby said, clearly chastising. Lucifer felt a bit like the problem child of the group. He just curled up tighter in his blankets and tried to pretend Sam Winchester didn't exist. He'd deal with him later, but for now he couldn't.


End file.
